


Please....

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 6 "Please...."
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Please....

At first, it was business as usual in the bunker. Everything was normal, until, suddenly, things took a turn for the worse. Felicity was returning to her workstation from the coffeemaker in the back of the room, and as she was mounting the steps of the platform, she cried out and collapsed, her coffee cup falling from her grip to shatter against the concrete floor with a tinkling crash.

“Felicity!” Oliver cried, leaping up from his worktable and racing across the room to catch her before she hit the floor. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?” His voice dropping a murmur, he added, “Come on honey. Talk to me.”

“It hurts,” was all Felicity could manage to say, grinding the words out through clenched teeth.

“What?” Oliver asked. “What hurts?” In response, Felicity reached behind herself, fingers clawing at the base of her spine, and Oliver felt his stomach twist with fear and dread.

“Curtis!” he shouted desperately, locking eyes with the person in question. There was a clatter of keyboard keys, a moment of frenzied typing, then Curtis said, “It looks like someone is hacking Felicity’s implant to try and find the location of the bunker.”

“Well?” Oliver asked, the fear and desperation in his voice turning the question into a demand. “Stop them!” He didn’t much care if the location of the bunker was compromised- he could always build a new one somewhere else. He  _ did _ care that the woman he loved was whimpering and thrashing in his arms, in what he was sure must have been agonizing pain that he could do nothing to ease. That to him was the worst part of this- that Felicity was hurting and he could do nothing to help her. He hated feeling so helpless.

“Sssshhh,” he soothed. He knew how ineffectual it probably was, but he couldn’t make himself sit there and do nothing. “I know. I know it hurts. I can’t even imagine how much pain you’re in right now, but Curtis is working on fixing it. I just need you to hang in there, okay? Just _hold on_.” A slightly differently toned whimper was the only indication Oliver had that Felicity had even heard him. He found himself running his fingers through her hair, caressing her wherever he could reach, hoping that that gentle touch might distract her from the pain, if only a little.

Suddenly, Felicity cried out, a raw, animalistic cry of pain so great that her whole body quaked from the effort of it.

“Get it out!” she screamed, clutching at Oliver’s arms, gripping him so tightly that he felt her fingernails digging into his skin through the sleeves of his shirt. “Get it out get it out get it  _ out! _ ”

“I can’t,” Oliver murmured, hating that he had to say it, hating that it was true. “I’m sorry, Felicity. Just hold on a little longer, okay? This will be over soon, I promise.” Turning his gaze toward the platform, he shouted “Curtis!” panic lending his voice force that made it echo off the walls of the bunker like cannon fire.

“I’ve almost got it!” Curtis called back. Another moment of frenzied typing later, and he leaped up from his chair with a triumphant “There! Try hurting one of us to find our location now, you sick bastard!” In the same instant, Oliver felt Felicity go limp in his arms, all the tension leaving her body at once.

“Is she…?” Curtis asked, leaving the last half of his sentence unspoken.

“She’s alright,” Oliver confirmed. “I think she just passed out from exhaustion. I’m sure fighting that pain was hard on her.” He took a moment to gently brush her hair back away from her face and watch her sleeping peacefully, not a hint of the ordeal she’d just been through visible anywhere in her expression or posture, then added, “I’m going to take her to the bed. After all of this, she’s going to need rest.”


End file.
